Raven Moon
by Nekton
Summary: Izaya Orihara has always said everyone had secrets which also means he too has one. When his life is in danger he realizes his secret can't stay hidden forever and he'll even take help from a certain blonde who happens to be 1/4 werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry. I know I have other stories to write but this one was in my head for a while now!**

* * *

Izaya looked outside his window of his now empty apartment. "I'm so glad Namie didn't notice that," he said to himself. What exactly did she not notice? Maybe it was the fact that a vase was about to fall but Izaya used wind magic to put back on the shelf. How exactly could Izaya use wind magic. Isn't obvious?

He's a warlock.

However, not just any warlock but is in fact the reincarnation of Merlin the Wizard himself. The only people who know about his powers are himself and his now deceased uncle Kuroha. His uncle learned from a witch that Izaya was the destined to be one of the most powerful magicians of time. His mother didn't like her magic heritage very much and decided not to learn magic.

Kuroha knew that if Izaya didn't learn magic at an early age he would in even more danger giving off magic aura with lack of control over it and put himself in the hands of evil mages seeking his power. When Izaya was four years old he openly volunteered to watch the boy secretly teaching him magic and eventually telling him who he was.

As soon as he learned that he was Merlin's reincarnation his reaction was different than most people. While most would think this cool Izays was afraid. This started just before he left elementary school and his uncle was foundy with holes in his chest as if someone had stabbed him mutiple times.

It was at this point he decided never to use his magic and do everything by physical skill. When he met Celty and Shizuo he dove himself back into the world of magic using the books Kuroha left for him and even learned how to summon a broom to fly on it. Everything was self taugt though, he could found a witch to help him the young promised himself that absoluty NO ONE would know.

Years passed since then. Izaya never even used his magic outside of his apartment until a paticular man with flaming hands thought it was a good idea to robbed him in an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I'm gonna give you one last chance to give me your wallet or you'll burn to a crisp!," the man said. He was a fire mage which to Izaya was nothing more than a lower classed warlock. For reason all magicians could only do one element but since Izaya was Merlin's reincarnation he could master all the elements at once.

Kuroha was a wind mage so Izaya had to master the other elements with the books he read. He used his wind magic to knock the man into the wall and with his other summoned lightning. "How is that even possible?! No normal warlock can do two elements!"

Smirking Izaya responded," who said I was a normal warlock?" With that he shocked the man with lightning. He didn't kill him just knocked the guy out. "I should kill him but..."

Summoning a black broom Izaya looked at the unconscoius man and sighed. "It's best to avoid Shizu-chan today," he said and quickly flew into the sky. Seeing the city of Ikebukuro thousands of feet up in the air was a beautiful thing. "It's wonderful to see my humans from the view."

"Nice to see I'm not the only mage out here tonight?," an old woman's voice said. Izaya quickly looked behind him to see an old woman. he knew her from a flower shop in Shinjuku. "No need to be afraid young man. I don't bite."

"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't any other mages aroud here."

"Well, now you know one. I'm Himiko Kaname an earth user and I work at a flowershop in Shinjiku which is also a magic shop," She said.

"Good to know! I'm Nakura Kochi a wind user!"

They soon went their own direction. Izaya landed on the roof of his building and descended downstairs to his apartment. Once he finally got to relax on his bed an annoying pecking sound was coming from his bedroom window. It meant his familiar Kuroha was back. He opened the bedroom window and a crow flew in cawing.

Izaya found the abandoned chick two years ago and for reason decided to raise the bird. He named it after his deceased uncle and officially made the crow his servant. They talk to each other telepathically. 'Hi master! Guess what I saw today!'

"What did you see?," Izaya asked.

'I saw Shizuo with wolve ears and tail!'

"What?"

'You know how you used to call him a monster? It seems like he truly is one!'

He was too tired care. Tomorrow Shizuo will be spied on by Kuroha to confirm what kind of monster he is and if Celty or Shinra knew about this.

* * *

Shizuo seriously wanted to smack this guy's face in. "How could you be so stupid?! I told you put the money for rent in not go gambling again!," the girlfriend shouted.

"Sorry babe! I swear he cheated me out of my money!" Okay that's it. The guy was flown up into the air while his now ex-girlfriend was smiling in satisfaction.

"You could've gone a little easier on the guy Shizuo," Tom said.

"Sorry but I'm just having a rough day."

"Is your mom still nagging you about finding a mate?"

"Yeah."

Tom knew was Shizuo was. His mother was a half werewolf while her father was a pure blood. His dad was a regular human which him and his brother 1/4 werewolf (I'm bad at math pls correct me if I be wrong). Shinra and Celty also knew which is why he has superhuman strength.

When it comes to actuallt turning into a wolf he can only sprout wolf ears and tail. His teeth get sharper. CAW CAW CAW. A crow landed on the bench next to him. "I think it was the same one from yesterday,"Tom said.

"Do you think it wants to be friends with me?"

"Well, I've heard stories that crows are the familiar's of witches," Tom said.

"I thought it was black cats?"

A neighing of a horse caught their attention. Celty stopped in front of them "Hey Celty."

[Hey Shizuo. Shinra wants you come over as soon as you can]

"Why what happened?"

[He just texted me so I can't say].

* * *

Izaya entered the flower shop and saw a golden retriver looking at him. "Hello you must be Mr. Kochi am I correct?," a middle school aged girl asked. The dog walked off and went to her side. "My granma said you'd be coming! I'm Nanami Kaname!"

"Nice to meet you Nanami."

He followed her to the back of the store and down a flight of stairs to a room that looked straight of Harry Potter. The room was filled with potions, books, wands, brooms, and other items necessary for any mage. "Welcome Nakura-san," Himiko said as she was placing books up.

"I've never been to a real magic shop before!" Izaya felt a little embarrassed that he was acting like a kid.

"Is your family a non-magic one?,"Himiko asked.

"No, it comes from my mother's side of the family but she hated magic. My uncle was the one that taught me in secret before he died."

"I see."

The old woman began walking away. "You can look around and ask me for anything. Come Totoro." The golden retriver ran after her.

"Ponyo! Ponyo where are you!"

A beagle puppy ran passed his legs and into Nanami's arms. 'How cute. They named their dogs after studio Ghibli characters,' he thought. Izaya looked around so many items to choose from and so many things he could use them for. There's even a magical weapons aisle!

One item caught his attention. A forest green cloak in a glass container in a glass box. "That item isn't for sell." Izaya jumped to see Himiko standing right there. "It's for a high ranking mage and only someone with powerful magic can weild it."

He was tempted to tell her that he's the reincarnation of Merlin but he wouldn't break the promise to himself about that. "I understand I'll look for something else."

Izaya eventually bought a homemade healing potion. It wasn't that expensive and healing magic is what earth mages do best. He told her he was a wind mage so the act must continue. When Izaya got back Namie was there filing papers. "Did you go see the flower shop?," she asked.

"How did you know? Are you a _witch_ or something?," Izaya asked playfully recieving a scowl.

"If I'm a witch then you're the devil!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review**

* * *

Shizuo came in Shinra's apartment only to see a giant brown wolf sitting on the couch. "Hi mom," he said.

"Shizuo! My baby!," Namiko turned back into her human form and almost tackled her son. "Are you coming to the meeting at the night of the red moon?," she asked.

The night of the red moon was very special to werewolves. It's like a summer festival and came once every five years. "Sure I'll come this time."

He never liked going because Alphas were expected to at least have some kind of relationship with someone and having alpha blood made it worse for him. He grew jealous of betas and omegas cause they could wait as long as they wanted. "Do you have a lover yet?," his mom asked.

Before he could answe a crazed cawing sound came from outside. The same black crow from was pecking the hell out of Shinra's glass door. "Hey go away!," Shinra said trying to shoo the bird away.

[Shinra let the bird inside. It's obvious he wants to come inside]

"Okay fine."

The crow landed on Shizuo's head and sat on it. "First Kasuka's cat now this crow. Shizuo you must have very comfortable hair," Shinra said.

After a few hours his mom left and Shizuo left Shinra and Celty's apartment with the crow still on his head. A fowl smell was in the air. "IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA."

* * *

Izaya walking to Shinra's apartment when he heard the ruthless Shizuo shout his name. "Hi Shizu-chan!," he shouted while dodging a thrash can.

"I thought I told you never to come back to Ikebukuro!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Izaya smirked but then noticed Kuroha on top of his head.

The crow then flew to Izaya landing on his head. Shizuo was about to throw a street sign at him when he saw Kuroha on the black head of his enemy. "Mr. Crow I don't want to hurt you now leave."

Kuroha cawed in response. 'No I will not let this man hurt you today master!'

"Such a loyal companion! Seems like this crow knows I did nothing wrong today!"

"Cut the bullshit! Nothing good ever comes from you being here!"

Izaya then ran. Shizuo chased after him. He dodged objects that were aiming for his other body parts. Was Shizuo avoiding his head on purposly so he wouldn't hit Kuroha? How nice of him. 'Master take that route on your left now!,' Kuroha said.

He did as the bird told him and saw a bunch of fire escapes. Quickly he jumped from one to another and finally landed on a roof. It was like a video game platform. All he he to do was jump roof to roof. However, a ball of flame flew passed his head which made the raven fall back.

"Seems like you're getting sloppy, flea," Shizuo said. He had finally caught up to him. The man stopped and looked at the fireballs coming his direction. Suddenly Izaya was snatched from from the ground and swung over Shizuo's shoulder!

"Shizu-chan what are you doing?!" The blonde was running incredibly fast.

"Saving your life! Out of all the things today I didn't think any mages would try us out of the blue!"

Kuroha flew as fast as his wings could carry him. "Kuroha! Code orange!," Izaya shouted.

"Code orange?!"

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroha flew up to the sky and began cawing like crazy. As expected a swarm of crows came to his aid and they all began distracting the mages chasing them. "Izaya," Shizuo said. "Don't tell me you're a-"

"Let's not worry about right now and just get out of here!"

They ran down the street and eventually hit in an abandoned building. "Kuroha should find us soon."

"Yeah, seeing as you're a witch and he'll sense you."

"Okay, first off I'm a warlock and second, please don't tell Shinra or Celty."

Shizuo looked at him for a second then nodded. "Why were they trying to kill you?"

"Because one fire mage tried to rob me but I used my wind magic to knock him out."

"So you're a wind mage?"

Izaya nodded. "Kuroha was spying on me under your orders, wasn't he?," Shizuo asked.

"Well, yeah but it was just to confirm something."

"Confirm what?," the blonde growled.

Taking a breathe Izaya looked at him in the eyes. "If you were truly a monster."

The blonde man was shocked for a second but then said,"close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Closing his eyes Izaya could here distant cawing. Kuroha had found him. "Open." He was shocked to see wolf ears and tail on Shizuo but it soon turned into satsfaction. "I knew you were a beast."

"1/4."

"huh?"

"I'm 1/4 werewolf. My mother is a half blood and it's alpha."

Smirking Izaya knew a thing or two about alpha wolves. They are expected to be great at everything in which Shizuo is not.

* * *

Shizuo never thought Izaya would ever find out. Fate has a strange way of things. "Can you transform fully?," the raven ask.

"No. Just my ears, tail, and my carnivores sharpen." He showed Izaya his teeth.

"Impressive."

"Shinra and Celty know. Why can't they know you're a wi-warlock?"

"I have my reasons." A black broom came out of thin air and into Izaya's hands. The man went outside and flew away into the sky. The crow followed him and Shizuo kept watching him go until he was nothing more than a black dot.

His phone began ringing. "Hello."

"Nii-san," Kasuka said through the phone.

"Hey Kasuka."

"Grandfather wanted to know if you'll taking someone with you besides Shinra and Celty."

Shizuo's grandfather is a kind man but he is also a proud pure blood alpha. Mixing races wasn't seen as a good thing until a couple of decades ago when the werewolf population seemed to be decreasing. First, they mated with other canine monsters like kitsune and inugami. Later, they began mating with other species and humans. His grandfather is one of the last pure bloods.

"I'm currenlty thinking about it but not sure they'll want to go."

"I see...I'll talk to you soon, bye."

When Shizuo put the phone in his pocket he said," you two cam come out now."

Mairu and Kururi both came out of their hiding place. Shizuo knew their scent very well. "So you were a werewolf this entire time!," The girl in glasses shouted.

"Could trust...secret." (You could trust to keep a secret).

"How long have you been following us?"

"You carried Izaya," Kururi said.

"Our brother's a warlock! He could teach us magic, come on Kuru-nee!"

They both ran off.

* * *

Izaya was back home with Kuroha on his desk. 'Master are sure it's okay for Shizuo to now you're a warlock?,' the crow asked.

"As long as he doesn't discover I'm Merlin everything will be fine. Namie had taken the day off and I don't have any opintments today-"

A harsh banging was at his door. "Iza-nii! Open the door and teach us magic!," Mairu's voice shouted.

His mind came up with thousands of questions but they main was. "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU?"


	5. Omake I

Omake

Izaya: Just because I'm Merlin's reincarnation doesn't mean I can remember my life in England.

Celty: [I mean it didn't like that! I just heard people can sometimes remember their past lives.]

Mairu: Iza-nii look Erika and Walker made us witch costumes!

Kururi: You too. (They made one for you as well).

Izaya: That's just a Gandalf costume!

Shinra: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to all!


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I'm going kick Shizu-chan's ass later," Izaya grumbled.

"So what are you gonna teach us first?!," Mairu asked.

Sighing Izaya snapped his fingers and Kuroha came into the living room. "This is Kuroha and he is going to be your first lesson. Find and raise a familiar. I strongly advice you to find a bird or bat but any animal will do. It's easier if said animal is a baby."

The two girls began petting Kuroha. "Uncle," Kururi said.

"Why would you name him after uncle Kuroha?," Mairu asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He's the one who taught me magic."

'Master their hands are so soft.'

"Quit petting him the crow doesn't like it for very long."

Running out the door Mairu shouted," We'll be back Iza-nii!" Kururi followed her. "Very soon." (See you very soon).

Sighing he slumped on his couch. "I hope this doesn't back fire on me."

* * *

Maybe they didn't think this through. How are they suppose to find suitable familiars? "Got any ideas Kuru-nee?," Mairu asked.

"Owl."

"Where are we gonna find an owl?"

Kururi pointed at an abandoned building where an owl was looking at them. "Be careful Kuru-nee. Remember owls have sharp talons."

The owl flew infront of them. It bobbed the head up and down.

"Familiar!," Kururi said excitedly.

The owl motioned its head as if saying 'follow me'. Both girls followed the bird to a room. Two baby owlets began chirping like crazy seeing their mother. "I think we could make those two our familiars!," Mairu said.

"Let's," Kururi replied.

* * *

Izaya heard knocking on his door. Both twin had came back with two owlets in their arms. "How and where?," he asked in shock.

"An owl showed us."

A familiar looking owl flew into the apartment flying in circles before landing one the couch arm. This owl looked really familiar. "Tama is that you?" The owl looked at Izaya and nodded.

"TAMA." The raven hugged the owl being careful of the talons.

"How do you know this bird?," Mairu asked.

He smiled at them. "Mairu, Kururi this is Tama. She was uncle Kuroha's familiar."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks have passed and Izaya manged to squeeze in time for magic lessons. The twins were having trouble flying their newly summoned brooms. It took some time to help them balance is out. Right now they were on brooms in some random field. "Mairu don't use too much enery magic or you'll hurt youreself," he said as the young girl almost crashed into a tree.

Kururi had gotten it right the first time and was practically an expert.

"Iza-nii what's the difference between elemental magic and energy magic?," Mairu asked.

"Well, elemental magic comes from nature like fire, wind, earth, water, and lightning. Energy magic comes from your aura which gives us the abilities like flying, summon things, create force fields, and making energy balls."

"Dragonball Z?," Kururi asked. (Like Dragonball Z?)

Izaya nodded. At this point he wasn't sure if they'd somehow bonded over him teaching them magic.

Tama and Kuroha were flying around while the two owlets Toto (Mairu's owl) and Fern (Kururi's owl) were chirping in the grassy field below.

"Ugh, flying is so hard. Why can't it be as easy as my lightning magic?!," Mairu shouted.

"I understand how hard it is at first but just like your martial arts practice is necessary," Izaya said.

* * *

"So you want me to assassinate this annoying mage?," a vampire asked holding a picture of Izaya.

"Yes, he can wield more than one element so be careful," a man in black said.

"Your kidding me, right?" The vampire let out a laugh as he shook his head. "No matter how powerful a mage is they'll always be human. Humans are fragile creatures."

The man growled," are you gonna kill him or not?!"

A sudden blow to the face knocked to the ground. "No matter strong YOU think you are just remember I could kill in a second."

* * *

Izaya sent his sisters home after their lesson for the day as the night sky rolled in. Walking through the allies of Ikebukuro he suddenly came to a stop. Something was following him. "Show yourself or else I'll force you to come out."

A man with glowing red eyes came out of the shadows. "Seems like your used this," he said.

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Who are you-"

With no time to finish talking the man's fist hit his barrier. "Seems like your used to having people attack you."

"You have no idea."

"No worries. Once you get exhausted enough I'll have an opening."

Summoning his broom Izaya prepared for a fight to the death.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Shizuo found out Izaya was a warlock. "I wonder if he'll even want to come," he mumbled.

"Something wrong Shizuo?," Tom asked.

"No I just...that smell...the flea and...BLOOD." With letting Tom speak Shizuo ran towards the scent.

 _You better not die before I get there flea_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now Izaya was worried. This vampire was fast and smart. "I can see you're getting exhausted," he said. "Would you like me to end it?"

"Fuck...you," Izaya said between breathes.

"I respect that warlock. A fighter to the end."

Creating engery balls Izaya motion them to hit the assassin. Each ball ended up hitting a wall making craters before dissappearing. "That would've some damage if it wasn't for my speed."

A street sign nearly hit the vampire. "Leave the flea alone!" Shizuo Heiwajima walked into view with the intent to kill.

"Pfft! A werewolf halfling?! Do you seriously think that you could actually put up a fight?!"

Shizuo growled like the wolf he was and charged. To the warlock's surprise the blonde was actually getting some hits in. 'Master Izaya! Run! Run!'

Looking around he spotted Kuroha cawing in the distance. It was at that moment Shizuo's body slammed into a wall. The vampire was upon him punching the poor werewolf repeatedly. Izaya felt his whole body freeze. Seeing the blonde become so vulnerable was so new to him.

"IZAYA RUN. GET OF HERE."

The vampire launched himself at the raven but Shizuo tackled him down. "What are doing Izaya?! Run!," he shouted. He should help him. Help him. HELP HIM. He's going to die! "You're just as difficult as that stupid mage, Kuroha!," The vampire said.

What did he just say?

Out of nowhere the wind began picking up. Dark clouds filled the sky so quickly the people of Ikebukuro began screaming. Celty looked up at the sky it was clear five seconds ago! Thunder and rain came down so hard in nearly knocked her off Shooter.

Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya's eyes were glowing like fire. "You killed him!," a booming and powerful voice came out the sky.

"Impossible," The vampire said shaking out of fear. "Me-Merlin-". A gust of powerful wind blew him away. It was so strong it looked a tornado.

Suddenly it stopped. The sky became clear again as if nothing happened. The moonlight shined on Izaya. Shizuo watch in horror as blood pooled out of his eyes. "Shizu-chan," he said with a strained voice.

The blonde quickly went to his aid. "Don't talk. I'm taking you to Shinra," he said picking up the half conscious raven.

"Please...secret," he strained.

"Don't worry I'll say nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

A soft sound woke Izaya from his slumber. Where was he? What happened? Oh right. Shizuo. He lost control of his emotions. The moment that vampire metioned his uncle it triggered something.

Getting up from the bed he sleepily began walking out the room only to realize something. He wasn't in his apartment. Walking into the hallway Izaya recognized the place. He's at Shinra's. "Izaya, you're awake!" Oh, my fucking God.

"Hey Shinra," Izaya said softly.

The brunette walked up to him. "Did you get caught up in that huge storm?," he asked.

"What storm?"

"Really? This wild storm just hit suddenly and disappeared after a few minutes."

Izaya shrugged. "I probably was unconscious already."

"Oh that reminds me! What happened to you?"

"I don't remember."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. "I'm gonna go now..."

The black head picked up his coat and slipped both shoes on.

"Just so you know it was Shizuo who found you."

Izaya looked at Shinra. "I see..."

He walked out.

* * *

Shizuo smoked his cancer stick impatiently. It's been a day since he dropped Izaya off at the crazy Doctor's place. He's worried the flea might go crazy like that again. "Nii-san are you okay?," Kasuka asked.

"Yeah..it's just that the flea is getting my blood pressure up."

The younger Heiwajima placed a shoulder on his brother. "You should just stop concerning yourself with him. He's the person you hate the most after all."

Was that still true? After he found out Izaya was a warlock the blonde realized something. He knew nothing about the black headed man.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

It was an incredibly old saying but had lots of meaning to it. The two werewolves were in their family home. "I wonder why grandfather called an emergency meeting. Unknown to the public the Heiwajima's family house had a underground bunker.

When their newly wedded parents moved in the found it while investigating the place. It was used by Shizuo's grandfather and the higher ups would use it for meetings. Today it was a meeting of urgency.

Both brothers entered the bunker while being welcomed by some omega servants. Shizuo honestly didn't like the idea of beta and omegas being servants to alphas. His babysitter and housemaid was a omega.

She left when he entered middle school.

"Everyone thanks for coming to this meeting," his uncle Gin said. "This may seem like a waste of time to you but a few incidents too many have started happening all because of mages."

Shizuo's attention was fully on Gin. The werewolf continued," First few times were robberies next, was witnessed by a passing werewolf when she saw a group of mages on brooms flying around, and finally just last night an incredible storm hit."

The blonde's stomach dropped but he stayed silent. "It last for about a few minutes before completely disappearing like nothing happened."

Worried murmurs were being spread amongst everyone. One raised her hand. "Yes madam Sakura."

"Should this really be any concern for us?," she asked.

"Sakura we know nothing of the Mage society! It could be a declaration of war!"

"We have alliances with the inu and kitsune tribes! I seriously doubt they'd try anything!"

"What about those damn vampires?! They mages could tempt them with their strange sorcery! They can take any kind of magic and use it as their own!"

"SILENCE."

The arguing stopped. Shizuo sighed. "Look we don't to come to any conclusions and spread panic through out the ranks. What if this was all a misunderstanding and we damaged lives of innocent people," he said.

"I see your point Shizuo but you must understand you don't need to concern yourself with this...yet," Gin said.

"Look the only magic I know powerful enough to cause that storm is a sorcerer(ess) like Merlin from the king Arthur stories," Sakura said.

Merlin. Shizuo remembered that vampire saying it when Izaya was fighting him.

Once the meeting was over Shizuo collapsed on his mother's couch. "Nii-san is there something you know that you're not telling me about?," Kasuka asked.

"No...it's not important."

Shizuo was so going to question Izaya next time he sees him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pls enjoy and review**

* * *

A rough knocking on his door woke a certain vampire up. "Ravi! Ravi open up I know your in there!"

"No. I'm dead go away!"

"You're a vampire! I'm gonna break down this door if you don't open up."

Ravi finally opened the door to a dullahan. The headless man walked in and smiled at his friend. "How's life been doing Levi?," Ravi asked.

Levi placed his head onto the body. "Fine...how are you doing in your search?"

"Think I found a clue," Ravi said. His red eyes glowed with excitement.

The blonde dullahan sighed. His turquoise eyes shifted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Levi smiled at his friend. "I know you to find Kuroha's killer but killing people isn't a good idea."

"Says the Irish death fairy."

"Humph!"

Both supernatural being sat at a table. "What's the clue?," Levi asked.

"I think I found his nephew."

* * *

Izaya was in his apartment when he heard whining of a puppy near his door. He opened his door to see Nanami standing there. "Um...hey Nanami. How did you find my apartment?"

"I see you looking out the window sometimes when I'm flying," Nanami said.

Ponyo rushed into the apartment and settled down on the couch. "Ponyo stop! Get back here now!"

Izaya chuckled. "Your familiar seems quite energetic," he said.

"I'm sorry Nakura-san." The girl held out a cake box. "Grandma made this for you."

He would have told her that sweets weren't his well like foods but the old woman made it for him. "Thank you and tell your grandmother I said 'hi'."

Once they left another knocked came from the door. "Coming." He opened to see Shizuo standing there. "Shizu-chan what are you doing here?"

"Let me in flea," he said in a serious tone. "We need to talk."

The Mage let him in. "What do we need to talk about Shizu-chan?"

"About what happened that day."

* * *

A young man walked out of the airport. He inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, smell that Japanese air!"

An older man ran to him with a pet carrier. "Morgan could you please not wander around everywhere."

"Sorry Stevan but I've been here before!"

"You know what our mission is and it's not being a tourist-MORGAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Morgan was looking at Stevan confused while eating some tokoyaki. "Sobby gif you fay fomfing?"

"Quit talking with your mouth full. Your twenty five. Start acting your age."

He swallowed. "Sorry but you need to learn to relax," Morgan said. "Have some fun will you."

"Fun? Seriously?" Stevan sighed. "What to do with you Morgan la Fay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pls review. Don't leave me hangin'...okay I'll stop.**

* * *

"You don't understand Kyoko! You're son could be one of the greatest warlocks of all time. A sorcerer!," Kuroha said.

Kyoko felt a lump in her throat. She looked down at her newborn son, Izaya. His little hands were reaching for something and it scared her. "No..."

"Kyoko please." Kuroha's pleading voice reached her ears. "He needs to at least learn how to hide it. If anyone found they'd kill for his power!"

"Let's make a deal then. You will not be introducing my son to any other magical being."

A white kitten with yellow eyes purred and began rubbing against her leg. "I won't. It'll just be you and I who know of his existence."

'Mistress your son smells nice,' Gummy said.

Izaya began crying.

* * *

Izaya didn't know what to say. If he told Shizuo that he's Merlin's reincarnation what would happen?

"Is there something you're not telling me Izaya?," Shizuo asked. He began to tower over the raven. Kuroha landed on his head.

"Shizu-chan my life shouldn't concern you so I don't-"

"If it didn't concern me I would've left you to die and I've got information that you might want to know."

This really made him listen. "Go on."

"A war could happen."

War? Was he serious? "What do you mean Shizu-chan?"

"My clan have been getting rowdy about the incidents caused by mages. I think some idiotic younger werewolves will start some shit."

"Okay...what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you're stunt from a while ago became their biggest reason to even have a meeting."

Oh right. That might be a bad thing. "Well sorry. If I hadn't done that stunt you would've died."

This made Shizuo close his eyes as if he was thinking which to Izaya was a rare sight. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you run?"

Why didn't he just run? It wasn't like Shizuo's death going to...to...effect him. Never mind that!

"Why did you try to help me," he asked the blond.

He wasn't expecting the answer he got. "Cause your mine."

Eh...ehh...EEEEEHHHHHH? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURS?"

The blonde blushed. "NO! NOT LIKE THAT FLEA."

"Then like what?!," he shrieked.

"You're my prey!"

(Awkward silence)

"You know that doesn't make sound any better."

"Shut up." Shizuo was blushing with embarrassment. How cute.

"Aw, is Shizu-chan embarrassed?"

A flicked to the forehead caused him to cry out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Damn protozoan, what was that for."

The blonde growled. It sound so much like an actual wolf. "I just want know what's your secret but if you're not going to tell me, fine." Shizuo held out his hand. "However, you don't seem to be able to control that power of yours so I want to help."

Izaya was confused. Was Shizuo serious? Is he really doing this right now? "You want to make a truce?," he asked.

Shizuo nodded. "At least until I know your magic is controlled properly."

Thinking about the pros and cons of having the werewolf as an alley, the black haired man shook the hand. "Fine but I promised this won't last very long."

'Frenemies,' Kuroha cawed and landed on Shizuo's head.

* * *

Shizuo sat on the couch of Izaya's home eating cake and flipped channels on his 70 inch plasma screen tv, with Netflix. Izaya was busy on the computer typing like crazy. "Hey Izaya does this thing have 3D?," he asked.

"No. That's a stupid fucking and everyone knows it," Izaya said calmly.

The blonde then noticed something. It was already 11 pm meaning he was here for quite a while. "You can stay the night if you want," Izaya said without even looking away from the computer. "I have a spare bedroom."

"Okay thanks." Shizuo's wolf ears and tail popped out. "You should go to bed too."

Izaya looked at him and shook his head. "It's alright, I've done all nighters lots of times," he said.

The blonde walked up to him. "How are you even able still to function perfectly with lack of sleep?," he asked.

"I'm use to it."

Smiling Shizuo mumbled," so that's why your so short."

A few minutes of dodging knives later Izaya collapsed. Sighing Shizuo picked up the smaller man. "Time for bed."

"Nooo..."

"Quit acting like a kid."

The black haired man tried to fight back but he barley lifted a hand to the other's chest. Shizuo managed to change him into his pajamas. "You have quite a feminine body," he mumbled.

He got a tired groan as a response. Izaya was already sleeping by the time he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

"Vivian! Vivian why?!," Merlin shouted at his body began to shutdown on him. Vivian's cold sadistic eyes looked at him as she smiled evilly.

"Merlin you old fool, did you really think I wanted your love?" She leaned closer and cupped his chin. "Love is for idiots like you who are desperate for affection and it's one of mans' greatest weakness."

Anger and hatred filled Merlin's heart. "You will pay," he gritted out. "I swear on my soul that you're death will be a thousand times worse than mine."

He mumbled a spell ensuring that he would come back and kill this bitch.

* * *

Izaya woke up and stretched. It felt he hadn't slept in ages. Maybe those all nighters finally caught up to him? The smell of bacon flooded into the room. Was Namie here already? Getting up, Izaya brushed his teeth, washed his face, and headed downstairs.

Shizuo was in nothing but boxers and had his back turned to him. The blonde was humming some random tune while the wolf ears and tail were twitching. "Shi-Shizu-chan?!," Izaya squeaked as his fac began to heat up.

"Oh, you're awake flea," Shizuo said putting some scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate. He handed the informant his plate. "Eat some breakfast."

The confused man sat at the table and began eating. Shizuo sat across from him eating his servings too. This was incredibly awkward. Especially, for Izaya. "Something wrong Izaya?," the blonde asked.

"N-not really," he answered.

The honey-brown eyes looked at him as if staring into his soul. Shizuo was handsome. No. Shizuo was HOT. How did Izaya not notice this before? Was it because of always fighting he'd never take the time actually look at his features?

Why in the hell does he feel so weird?

Time moved slowly to Izaya but he didn't let it phase him. Shizuo had gone to work and told Izaya if he saw him in Ikebukuro he won't try to kill him. The taller man is really strange.

"Did something happen?"

Namie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?," he asked the woman.

"You're smiling."

"What? Are you saying I've never smiled before," Izaya remarked smirking.

Shaking her head she took out her phone and showed a picture of himself. "This is your usual smile, the 'hey I'm going to ruin your life' smile." Namie showed him other picture. "I took this one a few seconds ago and this a genuine happy smile, see the eyes and facial expressions are completely different."

"Seriously Namie, don't you have better things to do than pry into my life?"

The woman scoffed and went back to working.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the story + review**

* * *

"Whaaaaat?!," Tom shouted. "You were with Izaya last night?!"

"There's no need to be worked up we just made a truce that's all," Shizuo said.

Tom's eyes lit up. "Are you two finally working out your differences?"

Scratching the back of his head Shizuo nodded. "I'm so proud of you!"

The day went like usual. Customers pissed him off, the had breaks, etc..

"So what made you want to even begin a friendship with Izaya?," Tom asked.

Shizuo looked away. "I see, it's a secret~." The way that Tom said was obvious.

"Senpai," Shizuo groaned.

"What? Are you finally gonna have the balls to ask him out."

"Senpai, seriously!"

The blushing blonde covered his face in both hands.

"So you are homosexual?"

Both men jumped in surprise to see Vorona standing behind them. "Didn't you take the day off?," Shizuo asked.

"Yes but just wanted to say 'hi'," she said. "So you are gay for Orihara?"

"No. I'm bisexual," Shizuo said in a low voice.

Vorona nodded. "Understandable. He looks like woman with short hair and could work well for you."

This only embarrassed Shizuo even more. Yes. Izaya Orihara was a trap. The only reason people know he's a guy in cause of his rep and trade mark clothing.

(Flash back)

On the first day of school in Rajinn high, Shizuo walking towards the school entry like everyone else. Sensing someone was watching he looked up and saw a cute girl looking down at him.

She must've been quite the tomboy though, her hair was cut short to look like a guy's and she was wearing a uniform for males.

As the day came to an end the soccer jocks just had to piss him off. After practically destroying them he heard clapping. It was the girl! Shinra was standing next to her.

"This is Izaya Orihara," Shinra said.

That sounded like a male name.

"He was in the same middle school as me."

So this "chick" was a man...damn.

He didn't listen to the rest of Shinra's words.

"I don't like him."

Translation: if you weren't a guy I'd ask you out.

"That's not very nice Shizuo-kun."

With hesitation he tried to hit Izaya.

As time went on Shizuo discovered something about himself. He was bisexual. Thanks to Izaya of course sense he wanted to seriously knock his boots every time the met eyes.

The poor blonde just didn't know how to say it without a violent reaction. No. He didn't completely hate the flea. He just didn't like the fact Izaya had to be his first male crush.

"Are sure he's a guy?" A voice asked as Shizuo was walking by an alley after school hours. "Hey let's find out."

"Let me go you ba-ACK."

"Dude you just knocked him out."

Shizuo snuck up to the group of high school jocks. There pinned down to the ground was an unconscious Izaya.

"Hey unbuckle his belt."

Oh. Hell. To. The. Naw.

Next thing he knew all the jocks were on the ground beaten. He picked up the unconscious future informant and walked to Shinra's.

"Shizuo why did you even bother helping him?," Shinra asked.

"Just don't tell him it was me."

(End of flashback)

Izaya having a beautiful face was practically nothing. When he undressed the man Shizuo nearly gave into his desires. The informant's body was hairless and soft looking. His body was feminine but still had that tint that he was indeed male.

"Shizuo, you're tail is out and it's wagging like crazy," Tom said which snapped the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Tom it's just that I want Izaya so much," he whimpered.

"As in boyfriend?"

"No. Mate."

There was an awkward silence. Until Tom finally spoke.

"I'm just gonna think this is a werewolf thing."

"Yeah..."

"I know you've had thing for Izaya ever since high school even though the way you showed didn't seem like it."

"I'm going to invite for the Night Of The Red Moon and confess."

* * *

Meh. Izaya grumbled as he walked down the street.

His client thought he was a transgender man. He tried to explain he was male at birth but the client hit him with:"I understand you were a female at birth and must be hard to make people understand that you've become a man."

So that's when Izaya just walked out of the restaurant they were in. Hell, even to a trans that was still RUDE to talk about it during a BUSINESS meeting. Sighing the male took out his phone to call Namie to cancel the next meeting.

'Master I understand your girly appearance gets you down but because of it you've had amazing clients,' Kuroha said, trying to cheer Izaya up.

"I know...having a feminine appearance can be advantage."

He sat on a bench, in a park, to clear his thoughts. It didn't last long.

"STEVAN LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND."

Suddenly he was lifted up into the air by some foreigner. "I thought he was a girl at first but turns out this is man! This is what the Japanese call a 'TRAP' and they're real! They're really real!"

Izaya was in to much shock and confusion to even respond properly. This man was lifting him up like a doll and showing off to his friend.

"Morgan put him down! Can't you see he's scared?!"

As fate would have it, someone forcefully ripped the man away, before Izaya fell to the ground he was caught by a strong arm, and the man was thrown like a baseball while his friend chase after him.

His hero had Izaya in a tight grip into his chest. "You okay, Izaya?" He knew the voice. Looking up the honey eyes of Shizuo Heiwajima starred at him with great concern.

"I-I'm fine Shizu-chan," he replied shakily. "C-could you put me down now?"

Once his feet touched the ground a wave nausea hit him like a wrecking ball. (Heh). He quickly emptied out his stomach in the nearest trash an before blacking out completely.

"I'm pretty sure it's just exhaustion."

...

"I know right? Them make a 'truce'? It's a sign Celty!"

...

"That the apocalypse is near! Oh hold me-ow!"

He was in Shinra's guest room again. His body felt heavy like he suddenly gain 500 ton. Both eyes wanted to close again but they caught a mob of blonde hair. Shizuo was sleeping in a chair, both wolf ears sticking out.

Izaya let out a whimper and the blonde snapped awake. "Izaya?"

"Mmm," was all he could muster.

The werewolf walked to the side of the bed and bended down to level with the warlock. "How are you feeling?," Shizuo asked.

"Heavy," Izaya said, though it strained him to do so.

"Well, you have been out of it for thirty six hours...and twelve bedpans." The last bit was mumbled.

Before Izaya could his chest was hit sudden pain. It was like someone had set his heart on fire! He screamed because it hurt that much. Tears began leaking from his eyes. The man practically crying like a baby, that's how badly in hurt.

"Izaya! What's wrong please tell me?!," Shizuo cried.

"MY CHEST IT HURTS. IT HURTS."

Shinra dashed in the room. "Izaya! Calm down I'll help!"

"SHINRA IT HURTS. MY CHEST IS ON FIRE." Izaya didn't care that he was crying. He just wanted the pain to stop! "MAKE IT STOP HURTING PLEASE."

'MASTER I'LL GET HELP. JUST DON'T DIE,' he heard Kuroha say.

He felt something pierce his skin. The world went black.

* * *

Meanwhile. "See Morgan? You should really stop acting out on impulse," Stevan said. "You almost died."

"I didn't! I summoned my broom while in the air," Morgan said.

Stevan face palmed. "Why did you have to be Morgan la Fay's reincarnation?"

"Look we've managed to locate Merlin's reincarnation to Japan which must mean he's a tourist or something," Morgan said. "If he's with someone familiar it will most likely be easier to him back to England."

"Do you think he even remembers his past life?," Stevan asked.

Morgan shrugged. "He should but if not I'll try not to pressure him."

"Poor guy probably doesn't even know," Stevan said.

'Master that crow is a familiar.'

Looking at the pet carrier, his familiar poked her nose out. "What crow?"

Without warning a crow was in his face cawing like crazy.

"What the hell?!"

'His master needs help! Follow him now!'

Following the crow, both men could only hope this wasn't a trap.


	14. Omake II

Inspired by Hetalia.

Chibizaya: zzzzzzz

Izaya: Wow. Young me is so adorable.

Chibizaya: *wakes up* Hey I know you!

Izaya: ?

Chibizaya: Yeah, I know you! You're me as an adult! Do I make many friends and be loved by many people?

Izaya: ...Um...Yeah! You get tons of friends and loved by many people!

Chibizaya:Yay!

Present day

Izaya: *crying* I can't belive to myself! A kid version of myself!

Shinra: *pats Izaya* Well, it's not like you could tell him the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pls Review**

* * *

Izaya opened his eyes. He was in Shinra's house still and nothing was hurting. What happened? Looking around he spotted Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty. They were giving looks of both shock and relief.

"What happened?," he asked now realizing how dry his throat felt.

"We saved your ass, Merlin," a new voice said. "That's what happened.

He immediately turned to see it was the same guy who called him a trap. How did he get here? Wait, this man had called him Merlin. Izaya felt his blood run cold.

"You must be mistaken," Izaya said in English.

(English)

"Oh! You can speak English! Well, that makes things easier for me," the guy said. "My name is Morgan. You know, Morgan la Fay."

Izaya was confused. "Wait, Morgan la Fay? As in Arthur's half sister?," he asked.

Morgan chuckled," yeah...I'm her reincarnation."

...

"To be honest it's kinda hard to believe cause you don't seem intelligent enough," Izaya said.

Loud laughter was suddenly heard and another man came the room. "Oh my goodness, Morgan he just called you out!"

"Stevan shut up! Look Merlin doesn't seem to be much either!"

Izaya felt offended. "Don't start coming after me, hey wait...what happened to me?"

Morgan turned to him. "Oh your magic went out of control from having contact with me but we managed yo stabilize it for now."

"How can having contact with you cause my magic to go out of control?"

"It's just a theory but you know how magnets start rejecting when they're exactly the same? Well, our magic was sorta like that. Since our magic origins come from England it wouldn't be that bad if you were born there."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think being a Japanese native is what might've caused it. Our current bodies are from different sides of the world after all," Morgan said. "When finding your location we all thought you were just some foreigner in this."

Izaya's face became pouty. "You know it's best to expect the unexpected." A card was suddenly handed to him.

"This is our contact info," Stevan said. "Call us if you need us."

Once the left a hand tapped him on his shoulder. Izaya jumped.

(Japanese)

"Oh gosh, I forgot you guys were..."

Shinra didn't look happy at all, Shizuo had a nervous look on his face, and Celty's body was shaking. "Izaya, Celty translated everything for us," Shinra said. "Why didn't you tells us you were a Mage, let alone the reincarnation of Merlin?"

* * *

This was bad. Shizuo was just as shocked to find to out Izaya was the reincarnation of Merlin. This wasn't something that was to be taken lightly and he needed to protect his little flea more than ever.

Both Shinra and Celty didn't seem happy with him. "Why didn't you tell us or at least me?! I thought we were friends and if I'd been told before that you a Mage maybe Celty could've help and I wouldn't have to think you were going to die!"

This was surprising to see the doctor so angry.

Izaya looked down as tears began forming in his eyes. Shinra raised his finger and said," don't start using those crocodile tears on me! I've fooled enough to know those aren't real!"

To be honest, Shizuo didn't even remember the last time he'd seen the doctor act this way. Celty typed something and showed to him. "Celty...I just...I need a moment." Shinra walked out the room with the dullahan in toe.

Both werewolf and warlock were silent for few minutes. "Are you mad at me?," Izaya finally asked. It caught Shizuo off guard. Why would he be mad at him? Is being Merlin's reincarnation something to be mad at?

"No," he finally said. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"I see." It was all Izaya said before laying back down and turning over.

Shizuo reached out and petted Izaya's hair. "Don't worry flea, I'll protect you."

* * *

It was night. A certain vampire was walking back to his flat when a conversation from two men caught his interest. Ravi used 'lurk' to listen and not detected. Both men seemed to be westerners.

"Stevan are you sure Merlin will comply with us?."

"Morgan I understand your concern but if we must abduct him then there's no other choice."

The one name Morgan frowned. "If he refuses because of that WOMAN then I won't force him."

"Dumbass if he doesn't comply the magical realm itself will be in danger."

Both men suddenly disappeared. Teleportation magic? Doesn't matter he's already got their scent. Finding them will be a piece of cake.


End file.
